DE RETOS VIVEN LOS FICKERS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Serie de retos propuestos por el grupo: Spots On, Claws Out en amino. Edición de portada: LadyDoptera Ilustracor:No encontrado, si alguien lo conoce por favor déjenme un mensaje al respecto.
1. 1-Drabble Chlodrien

Cuando los vio juntos sintió su sangre hervir, el corazón rompiéndose y grandes deseos de gritar.

Pero no lo hizo en ese momento. Mando un mensaje y espero pacientemente a que Adrien fuera a verla; él se presentó al siguiente día a las cinco de la tarde, justo como lo prometió.

—Hola, Chloé —Saludo de manera natural. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Se puede saber qué es esto? —Preguntó mostrándole al varón la pantalla de su celular, para que viera la deshonra de sus propios actos.

—Parece que somos Marinette y yo en una cita —Atinó a decir tras ver la fotografía.

Aquello le provocó más dolor.

—¿Estás consciente de todo lo que está mal en esa oración? —Quiso saber, intentando mantener su tomo de voz calmado aumque sus manos empezaban a temblar por la frustración.

—¿Perdona? ¿Estás diciendo que yo no debería salir con Marine —La oración fue cortada por una cachetada que la rubia le había propinado.

Era un tonto. Una y mil veces tonto.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Espetó sin ningún remordimiento por el golpe que le había dado.

—Un mes —Se limitó a contestar, hiriéndola más profundamente de lo que él podía imaginar.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —Inquirió, observando la mejilla del varón volverse ligeramente roja.

—Porque no sabía qué es lo que harías cuando lo supieras.

Rota. Se sentía rota.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, provocando que se enojara aún más. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado?

—Chloé...

El de ojos verdes se acercó a ella, quien se mantenía abrazada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Pensé que éramos amigos —Dijo, brindándole un poco de luz a todo el embrollo —Pensé que siempre nos contariamos todo y que siempre podríamos confiar en el otro.

Una promesa hecha cuando eran unos niños, cuando su madre se había ido y todo su mundo se había venido abajo.

Adrien la abrazó, sintiendo cómo la chica se aferraba a él con insistencia mientras escondía su rostro.

—Chloé, yo...

—Tu eres el único que siempre ha estado ahí para mi Adriboo, cuando era una niñita insufrible y cuando era una adolescente aún más insufrible —El comentario fue seguido por una risita de la chica —No me dejes de lado ahora, por favor. No quiero que me dejes fuera cuando por fin vuelves a sonreír de manera sincera.

Sonrisa que ella vio desaparecer en primera fila cuando Emilie desapareció, deseosa de ayudarlo a sabiendas de que ella no podría hacerlo.

—Nunca Chloé, tu nunca estarás afuera de mi vida.

El varón beso la frente femenina y ella se puso de puntitas para propinar un beso en su mejilla.

Se habían conocido por culpa de sus padres, se habían hecho amigos casi de inmediato, habían visto al otro superar sus miedos y ahora que ambos eran felices era justo que compartieran ese momento.

Y los que vinieran en un futuro.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? —Quiso saber ella, incapaz de soltarlo.

—No realmente. ¿Y tú? ¿Te apetece hacer algo?

—Veamos las nubes pasar, como cuando éramos niños.

Una frazada fue colocada en la azotea del Hotel Grand París, dos jóvenes se sentaron a encontrarle formas a las nubes amorfas y una promesa de la niñez fue recordada para no volver a ser olvidada.

—Así que... ¿Marinette? —Le preguntó después de un rato.

—Sí —Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios —Jamás pensé que ya conocía a la chica de mis sueños.

—Llegué a pensar que la perderías —Sintió la mirada verse posarse en ella —¿Qué? Todo el salón sabía de su enamoramiento por ti y tu no hacías nada —Dijo lo obvio antes de continuar —¿Te hace feliz?

—Mucho.

—Entonces sólo queda que tu le regreses esa felicidad al doble.

—Ese es el plan Chloé, ese es el plan. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Aún no conozco a señor perfecto, pero esta bien. No tengo prisa.

—¿Me dirás cuándo lo encuentres?

—Claro. Un mes después de formalizar nuestro noviazgo.

—¡Oye!

La chica empezó a reír, seguido pocos segundos después por la del varón que ahora se sentía pleno, ahora lo sabía, algo le faltaba y es que las grandes cosas de la vida deben ser compartidas con los amigos.

 **Palabras: 711** **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	2. Drabble fluuff, no cuadro amoroso, no pv

Adrien estaba cansado de la vida, de despertar sin un motivo, de la misma comida de siempre y las palabras sin significado.

Y estaba seguro de que, si se mantenía por un momento más en su departamento, gritaría.

Así que tomó su billetera vieja, las llaves y una chaqueta negra para salir a caminar por las calles de París, sin un destino fijo, como su vida.

Recordando el día en el que se había enamorado, cómo conoció al hombre tras la máscara de Hawk Moth y a una de sus grandes amigas diciéndole adiós.

Porque Marinette se fue de París después de que él y Ladybug habían atrapado a Hawk Moth, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Provocando que se sintiera fatal.

Y no hablemos de Ladybug, que tomó el prodigio de la mariposa y le aseguró que lo entregaría al maestro Fu, sin permitirle preguntarle si ahora podían conocerse tras la máscara.

Porque en el momento en el que se llevaban a su padre pensó que conocer a la chica tras la máscara podía ser un bálsamo para todo lo que vendría después.

No lo fue.

Vendió la compañía de su padre, rentó un pequeño lugar y abandonó toda práctica que no le interesaba; notando rápidamente que nada lo llenaba.

Extrañando de sobremanera a Plagg y el olor a queso que ya no cubría sus ropas, saltar sobre los techos de París y las batallas realizadas.

Como si no mereciera tener nada de lo que había amado alguna vez.

Un hombre salió abruptamente de una puerta cercana, llamando la atención de Adrien sobre el letrero morado neón que indicaba el nombre del bar. Coffin.

La puerta se removió en su lugar, permitiendo que el volumen de la música rock llegara a él.

No pudo evitar sonreír al notar que se trataba de música en vivo. Más al pensar en la música hecha por sintetizador que ahora se escuchaba y que carecía de sentimiento.

Entró, observó a las personas sentadas cerca del escenario antes de posicionarse en la barra del lugar.

-¿Qué te sirvo? -Preguntó la mujer de cabello negro y ojos color cobrizo.

-Lo que sea, pero que sea fuerte.

La mujer lo observó por escasos segundos, hecho que el rubio ignoró. Le tendió un plato lleno de sal y con algunos limones cortados antes de entregarle el vaso tequilero lleno.

Adrien tomó entre sus manos un pedazo de limón, llenándolo de sal para después golpear el fondo del vaso contra la barra y beber su contenido. Sintiendo su garganta quemarse por el sabor del alcohol que apasigüó con el jugo del limón. Al mismo tiempo la música terminaba, seguida de una serie de aplausos para la banda.

-Muchas gracias -Dijo el cantante que afianzaba su agarre en el bajo -Regresaremos en diez minutos.

Los murmullos empezaron en las mesas mientras el grupo acomodada sus instrumentos antes del descanso. Por su parte el cantante daba un salto del escenario hasta el área de las mesas, caminando hasta la barra.

-¿Me das un submarino hermanita? -Pidió a la mujer que atendía la barra.

-¿Dañaras mi bajo? -Preguntó la de mechas moradas, tras entregar unas cervezas.

-Sabes que no.

La mirada de Adrien viajó hasta el hombre que se había parado a un lado suyo, sintiendo algo sumamente familiar al escuchar su voz de cerca. Encontrando a un hombre con una cabellera más larga de la que solía tener en su adolescencia, pero el mismo tono azul pálido de sus ojos que recordaba.

-¿Luka? -Preguntó sin pensarlo. Entendiendo en ese momento que la chica que le había servido el tequila no podía ser otra más que Juleka.

-¡Adrien! -Saludó con una sonrisa, antes de estrechar su mano contra la del rubio, provocando un fuerte sonido.

-Salí a caminar un rato.

-Muy atlético de tu parte.

Adrien sonrió, observando cómo Juleka les entregaba un tarro de cerveza a cada uno, en el interior descansaba un vaso tequilero de cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo tienen este lugar?

-Algunos meses, Jule suele tocar con nosotros, pero Emma no pudo venir a atender la barra.

Ambos tomaron el tarro, inclinando con uno de sus dedos el vaso del interior para permitir que el tequila se combinara con la cerveza que ahora bebían.

-¿Por qué no te quedas y hablamos? Tiene mucho que no nos vemos -Pidió Luka, guiñandole un ojo a Adrien cuando acabaron con su bebida.

Recordándole aquella parte de su vida que tanto había intentando olvidar; todos esos besos y caricias que habían compartido en la adolescencia y que lo habían llevado a la gloria.

Pero no sólo se trataba del contacto físico que habían compartido. Luka lo había entendido sin esfuerzo alguno y viceversa.

Confundiendo los sentimientos que en su día proclamaba a Ladybug y su sexualidad.

Incomodándolo cuando se encontraba a Luka, deseando que nadie fuera capaz de notar sus sentimientos.

Y para Luka no había sido muy distinto. Ya que en ese momento ninguno de los dos había estado dispuesto a llevar su relación a algo más formal. Dispuestos a demostrarse afecto sólo cuando practicaban juntos.

En la habitación de Adrien, donde nadie podía verlos y mucho menos juzgarlos.

En un momento de sus vidas en la que temían que su hombría fuera cuestionada por su relación.

Ideas tontas que ahora que las recordaba, no tenían sentido alguno.

Y por la mirada que estaba recibiendo estaba seguro de que no era el único que pensaba eso.

-Aquí te espero -Aseguro, estrechando la mano de Luka que estaba convenientemente a un lado de la suya, recibiendo una sonrisa.

-No dejes que se emborrache -Pidió a su hermana antes de regresar al escenario, dejando al de ojos verdes ligeramente ruborizado.

Adrien tomó otro trozo de limón para succionar su jugo, observando al hombre que era un par de años mayor que él tocando con pasión el instrumento entre sus manos, mientras él intentaba pensar si ahora tenían una oportunidad.

Recordando lo vivo que se había sentido cuando su relación se había estrechado, las ganas de experimentarlo todo y estar juntos.

¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado? ¿Cómo se había permitido hundirse en la miseria cuando no todo había sido malo?

Sólo habia necesitado verlo para recordarlo, para sentirlo.

Quizás, sólo quizás ese era el momento de quiebre de su vida, uno que había buscado por mucho tiempo.

Un momento trascendental que sería mejor si él estaba dispuesto a mantenerse a su lado.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

 **Palabras: 1068.** **No fue un drabble, pero... No es cuadro amoroso ni pv. (?)**

 **Tampoco sé que tan fluff es. Tenía ganas de escribir una relación homosexual y bueno.**

 **coffin = ataúd.**


	3. 3- CONTINUAR UNA HISTORIA

Marinette se cruzó de brazos, intentando suprimir una sonrisa mientras observaba a Adrien ir de un puesto a otro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Podemos llevar algo de esto? -Preguntó sin voltear a verla, señalando un montón de espárragos que descansaban en uno de los puestos -¿Y estoqué es? ¿También se come? Son muy pequeños ¡y rojos! -Continuó hablando, observando una gran cantidad de fresas en ese mismo puesto.

Pero él no sé quedó ahí, al momento se giró, para atravesar el río de gente que paseaba por el mercado, antes de detenerse abruptamente frente a un puesto de bisutería.

-Es un chico muy enérgico el que te acompaña -Habló la mujer que atendía el lugar, sonriendo con su característica dulzura a la azabache.

-No te acostumbres a él, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo Mylene -Sentenció, al tiempo que señalaba los alimentos que habían atrapado la atención del de ojos verdes.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende -Contestó con cansancio -Desearía tanto que dejaras esa vida. ¡Es tan peligrosa!

-Mylene...

-Lo sé, lo sé -Dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente -Adoras el mar.

-Y mucho más... -Concluyó.

-Son 50 céntimos, Marinette -La mujer de ropa masculina sacó una moneda de su cinturón negro, entregándosela a la contraria.

-Quedate el vuelto Mylene, espero verte de nuevo antes de partir.

Marinette se giró sin esperar contestación, buscando en el cúmulo de gente a Adrien que ya no estaba parado en el puesto de bisutería. Aquello le provocó una gran molestia, odiaba que las cosas no estuviesen bajo su control, sensación que golpeaba sus días desde que él había aparecido.

Como era su costumbre empezó a moverse por instinto, concentrándose en su oído para detectar la voz del hombre que la acompañaba sobre todo el ruido que daba vida a ese lugar.

Estaba segura de que Adrien seguiría hablando con la nada y esa, era su única forma de encontrarlo en ese momento. Bueno, también podría ponerse a gritar su nombre como si intentara encontrar a un niño, pero eso no seria divertido.

Cerró los ojos y continuó caminando, esquivando a unos niños que jugaban por donde ella pasaba y deteniéndose cuando percibió el cuerpo de una mujer mayor pasando lentamente en su camino; era consciente de todo a su alrededor, como si el tiempo se alargara sólo porque sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

Marinette dio un cuarto de giro y abrió los ojos tras escucharlo exclamar de gusto, encontrando la mirada verde de su acompañante clavada con gran interés en unos rollos de tela que un hombre le mostraba e invitaba a tocar.

¿Cómo un ser con tanto repudio por la ropa podía interesarse en rollos de tela?

Sin duda él era demasiado curioso, casi como un gato.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

 **El reto de este mes es continuar una historia y desarrollarla tanto como sea posible durante este mes.**

 **La elección es: De capitanes y sirenas.**

 **Tiene un par de días que publiqué (por fin) la segunda parte de esa historia y aprovecho este apartado para hacer un pequeño spoiler sobre la misma... Aunque es un momento que no dice realmente nada.**


End file.
